Jumping off a Cliff and Falling in Love
by Black Rose25
Summary: Thanks to all you Beloved readers, I can upload chapters now!! And seince you all seem to want this to continue, this story becomes: Danric's POV for as long as we want it, starting with the scene where he falls in love with Mel. xXnow with new chapterXx
1. Arriving at Athanarel

AN: YAY!! I Finally wrote a story!! And I know that, withstanding my constant demands for Fluff, the great wonder of fanfiction, this story has relatively little fluff. However, it does have a lot of sappy Vidanric mental dialogue, YAY Danric!! Anyway, I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and Flames will be used to heat bathwater. (Read "The Perils of Bathtime," Its on my favorite stories list. Wink wink, nudge nudge)  
  
Disclaimer: Smith is God. The characters are hers. I'm just having a bit of fun with them. Now, On to the fic! Bon Appetite!  
  
I pulled my horse, Tevan, to a stop in front of the coach where the Countess was riding. As I looked around at the familiar area around Athanarel, I dismounted and replaced the awkward Commander's Helm on my head. I had never liked the things, but now that I was to face Galdaran once again, I had to make a show of how in-control of things I was, while still seeming like a Court-Bred gambler who cared about nothing more than horse racing and fashion. A sharp rap on my shoulder by my riding leader, Nessaren, brought me back from my thoughts.  
"My Lord, Galdaran orders that you immediately bring the Countess of Tlanth to the Courtroom, If you managed to bring her back as you promised." I had to suppress a grin at her obvious sarcasm there, for their master's double agent role in the court was apparently a cause of much joking for my troops. They were aware of what I was capable of, even if the rest of the court was not. My humor, however, was short-lived. As the Countess stepped out of the carriage, her long braid filthy, clothing unwashed, the bandage on her ankle crusted with mud, and her face streaked with what looked like the last remains of a valiant effort on her part to clean it, I realized what a fool I would make of myself bringing this small drudge in to present to the court in her present condition. The very idea of attempting to present Meliara as a Countess would have been laughable, were the situation not so grave. I barely managed to suppress a small sigh, for there was nothing to be done about it. I stared resignedley at the Palace Gaurd Galdaran had no doubt sent out to assure that Meliara did not run off. Like she would get far even if she did manage to excape, in her present condition, I thought. I watched half-heartedley as a crutch was handed to the Countess to allow her to support herself, and began to march beside her in to Athanarel. As the Palace doors shut ominiously behind us, I was unable to keep a small wince from escaping my emotionless court mask. An unmistakable sense of forboding filled my heart as we walked to the courtroom, and I wondered what Galdaran could possibly have in store for the little Countess limping beside me.  
  
AN: Hey, What did you think of that? I had my sister read it, but as she had never read Crown or Court Duel, and so the only knowledge she has of the story is what I've told her concerning my favorite parts, the only comment I got out of her was: "Okay, is this written by the Love-struck Marking dude who's gonna be king, the Evil king dude who gets killed by the Love-struck Marking dude who's gonna be king, or the Suave duke dude who is the Love-struck Marking dude's cousin and eventually helps to get the Marking dude and the broke Heroine together???" As you can see, not much help. So revew for me, and I will have another chapter up as soon as I can! -Black Rose 


	2. The Mocking of Galdran

YAY!! I Love you guys!! I waited around ff.net all day Thursday, and I GOT REVIWS!! I am so happy! And I know that you guys were just being nice saying that I was such a good wrighter and you had no criticism to give. *Eats candy that Rosethorn generously gave her* What exactly are "Glomps?" Not that I'm complaining...Anyway, If you have any suggestions, ya know, directions the story should go, things you want, Just Tell Me!! I am here to serve my readers!! Except I am going on a rather unexpected vacation tomorrow with my bf, Casey,(a.k.a., Carrot Glace, she wrote her Buffy story for me, YAY!), and will be back on Sunday. Yes, yes, I know, I babble, but I am just so psyched!! I love you all! We will now return to our regularly scheduled programming. Disclaimer: Smith is God. The characters are hers. I'm just having fun with them. :P Ok, recap: I watched half-heartedley as a crutch was handed to the Countess to allow her to support herself, and began to march beside her in to Athanarel. As the Palace doors shut ominously behind us, I was unable to keep a small wince from escaping my emotionless court mask. An unmistakable sense of foreboding filled my heart as we walked to the courtroom, and I wondered what Galdaran could possibly have in store for the little Countess limping beside me.  
  
Now back to our show:  
  
"It couldn't be anything good, to have her brought before him without even time to clean up," I thought regretfully. I would have to make up some tale of the mud, or maybe the rain to excuse the terrible state of my clothes. At least I had my waterproof cloak, that was always wrinkle-less and much more mud-less than the rest of my clothes. "That's what comes from sitting on a speeding horse for 7 hours, even when you know perfectly well that you know you will have to stand in front of the man who had courtiers executed with no other cause than their jewels outshadowed the ones on his somewhat ample girth.  
This thought train had carried me and the Countess as far as the Goldenwood doors to the Throne Room, but now, I had to have all my wits about me. As the servants opened the doors, I took a quick survey of all who had duty that day, seeing whether the majority favored me or Galdaran. I was lucky that day. I spied Russav standing next to Tamara in a corner, as well as Trish, and several other old friends of my parents and myself. I would have good support. Looking around for the opposite end of the spectrum, I noticed the Marquise of Merindar, with her abominable children Flauvic and Fialma, standing on the right-hand side of the throne. She always was one to display her obvious relations to the person in power, whoever it happened to be at that moment. I would have to watch out for her if we ever managed to gain the throne.  
I heard a small gasp beside me, and risked a glance to the side at the Countess of Tlanth. She seemed overwhelmed with the scale of it all; the grandeur, the richness, the sheer vast size of the domed throne room. My eyes scanned her face, looking for any sign of what she was thinking, and I was shocked at what I found. On her steeley features was wrought an expression of such loathing, such vengeance, that I had never seen the like. Her eyes were like chips of violet ice, and through all the grime of the battlefield a week away, there could be no doubt of her noble, and even royal lines through the Calahanras heritage, if your only knew where to look. I bowed low, petitioner to sovereign, and waited patently for Galdaran to string enough words together for people to believe that he had some semblance of coherent thought.  
"So you have won your wager, Shevraeth, eh?" Galdaran stated from the broad flabby mouth of his that somewhat resembled a toad. Now it was my turn to do the acting. "As well, Your Majesty. The dirt, the stretches of boredom...really, had it taken two days more, I could not have supported it, much as I'd regret the damage to my reputation for reneging on a bet." This was going along spectacularly, better than I had hoped. But then came my downfall. Wishing to see how the Countess was taking this, I glanced her way. The instant my eyes latched opon her face, I could not look away. I had thought the look of loathing intense before, but now it was such a pure expression that, were it on any other face than hers, it would look false. The Countess was glaring at Galdaran, GLARING at him, like he was some vile pestilence that should shortly be exterminated, lest it spread to the one who bore the face. And that face, unwashed though it was, were as a sculpture, as the life's work of a master of the craft of marble; for each feature was perfect, and unto every one of those features had been bestowed the light of the very heavens above, for indeed, a fire shone out through her eyes that I, in all my long years at Court, had never seen the like of. I then well knew what Galdran had in store for her, and while I was perfectly aware of the risk to my life it would be were I to be discovered, I swore there and then that I would not, could not, see this fire pass from our Earth. At this point, it was by the purest grace of some divine being that I managed to maintain the Court Mask that was the Courtier's lie, and yet was that which gave us our very existence. I was startled out of my calm revere when Galdran waved his hand at the Countess, and yet I began to edit my very thoughts when I realized how much better she suited name than title. Meliara, that was her name, and it fit her as well as the proverbial Glass Slipper of yore. "Are you certain someone hasn't been making a game of you?" Galdran questioned with a look of disbelief on his face. "That looks like a scullery wench." Here my fists clenched involuntarily, for he that could not see the noble blood running through her veins was indeed blind, and he, therefore, could not see the briefest moment when I let the incompetence of our Monarch pass through my Mask. "I assure you, Your Majesty, this is Lady Meliara Astiar, Countess of Tlanth," I replied, once again regaining control of my face; and though I knew that my eyes were playing their part as windows in to my thoughts, I doubted that Galdran had the wit or want to see where to open the blinds. With a mocking smile that told all to well what he had in store for her, Galdran stated to the entire precession: "I never expected much from that half-mad old man, but this really is rich!" He then made the statement in to an insult most foul, and laughed at Meliara's father in her grimy face. While I forgave them later, at that moment I was infuriated as the rest of the court followed Galdran's suit and laughed. "Cheer up, wench, You'll have your brother soon for company, and your heads will make a nice matched set over the palace gates!" My stomach rose in revolution at the merest thought of what the King was insinuating, and I followed Meliara with my eyes as she was led down to the dungeons and out of my sight, the laughter of the court following her out.  
  
AN: YAY! I'M DONE!! Sorry about all the mellow-dramatic stuff, but I was at the Colorado Shakespeare festival last night, Hamlet, and I have had rather Shakespeare-ie thoughts lately. Everyone tells me I can get like that, with the whole " Unto every one of those features had been bestowed the light of the very heavens above, for indeed, a fire shone out through her eyes that I, in all my long years at Court, had never seen the like of" and the like. But, now that I think of it, you reviewers did ask for sappy Danric mental dialogue. I will now take time to thank all reviewers individually:  
  
TallemeraRane: Yeah, this is the fic I wanted you to read, but I just couldn't wait to publish it. I have my sister, and she reads ok for mechanics, right?  
  
KokoAstra: And I plan to.  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah, I love your Eowyn story, and I thank you for the candy, and love, and I tried to give you more sappy internal monologues. Thank you for worshiping me as a Goddess, but I will be happy to lend you my holographic rendition of Vidanric, because he is the one who really deserves your worship.  
  
Phaerie: NO MORE PIXY STIX FOR YOU! And I like Danric POV stories too. Thanks for flattering me by saying I need no criticism, but there is always room for improvement.  
  
Now, OFF TO WYOMING, LAND OF THE...Uh...does anyone know exactly what there is in Wyoming, besides lots of cows? Toodles!  
-Black Rose 


	3. The Plotting of Vidanric

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY, YOU GUYS!!! IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN A WHOLE WEEK SEINCE I UPDATED!! *Takes on dramatic pose* I, Black Rose the First, do here and now decree that I shall never update less often than once a week, as long as my account is on the noble cite, Fanfiction.net! *American flag fades into the background and heroic music plays* I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused you dedicated readers, who have heaped compliment opon compliment at my feet. *Sound of a record stopping and the music and flag go away.*  
  
Last week, on my fanfic:  
  
With a mocking smile that told all to well what he had in store for her, Galdran stated to the entire precession:  
  
"I never expected much from that half-mad old man, but this really is rich!" He then made the statement in to an insult most foul, and laughed at Meliara's father in her grimy face. While I forgave them later, at that moment I was infuriated as the rest of the court followed Galdran's suit and laughed.  
  
"Cheer up, wench, You'll have your brother soon for company, and your heads will make a nice matched set over the palace gates!"  
  
My stomach rose in revolution at the merest thought of what the King was insinuating, and I followed Meliara with my eyes as she was led down to the dungeons and out of my sight, the laughter of the court following her out.  
  
Now, back to our show.  
  
I was forced to wait out the rest of court, which mainly entailed petitioners being yelled at by "His Majesty," and we courtiers being ordered to give him a truly obscene amount of flattery. However, while I was normally one of the premiere court actors, my heart truly wasn't in it today. All I could seem to think about was Meliara, and the way she had looked at me as she was lead out of the room.  
  
Unfortunately, not paying attention and having Galdran in the same room was not the best combinations. I almost had a close call when Galdran asked me whether or not the rebels in Tlanth were putting up a good fight, and I responded "Indeed, were there only more of them, they would win this war easily." The King stared at me like I had just proposed that chickens were creating an underground resistance movement(YAY!! CHICKENS!!). I did manage to save myself from an untimely demise by laughing it off as a joke, "Of course, they would only accomplish that by their collective smells, which, I might mention, are rather ripe." I knew I was safe as soon as the court realized my bluff, and began to laugh at my quick save. Galdran, being the not-the-sharpest-tool-in-the-box person he was, realized that he must have missed some joke, and began to laugh as well at my performance, which only made the rest of us chuckle harder.  
  
As soon as court dismissed, I went to my mothers quarters and found Russav and her waiting for me. "So," I asked, "How are we going to pull off our illustrious Countess' brilliant escape from under the very noses of the King's finest?" All attempt at upholding my court mask was discarded, as I was among family.  
  
"I believe I have found a way," my mother said, waving her hand over to a rather short, seedy man sitting in the corner in Goldsmith's garb, ringing his hat and looking as if he had just said something that he knew should have been kept secret.  
  
Russav gave me a rather predatory grin, and proceeded to tell me that this was the spy Tlanth had planted in the castle, but when I inquired as to how he found out, he would only say "He should be more careful who he spies on." I found this rather ominous, but proceeded to look over the spy Meliara had sent.  
  
He was not a tall man, nor was he short. He had a patch of hair that was somewhere between gray and brown, and a rather big round nose. "What is your name?" I asked him, as I remembered grimly how Meliara had known the names of all the men in her army. "Learning their names only made them harder to loose in the end" I thought grimly. "It changes them from just another face in the crowd to a person, with a life, and a family, and...and..."  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughtful musing when my mother began to speak on how we would manage to get Meliara out of her cell, past the guards, and into my mothers carriage without being discovered. That limp of hers would be hard to hide, but we might manage it.  
  
Suddenly, I had an idea that would serve two purposed: not only get her out of her cell fast, but give me an attempt to make up for my own not- quite-par first impression. I knew it was hopeless to think of her forgiving me, but I wanted to try, at the very least.  
  
"What do you say to this," I said to the three of them. "I go see the Countess in her cell three days from now. That should give enough time for you," here I nodded at my mother, "to arrange a reason to depart from Athanarel so quickly. After exchanging a few words with her, I will think of something, I walk out." Russav looked at me, and was just on the brink of asking me what good that could possibly do when I mentioned the little fact that I would leave the door unlocked in doing so. "Then, it's just a matter of getting her into some palace livery and making sure she finds the carriage of the Esteemed Princess of Renselaeus. (Gahhhh! I cant spell!!!)"  
  
I watched as Russav finally caught on. He looked over to the Tlanth spy and said "That would be where you come in. You need to get your Lady disguised, and in to the coach. Got that?" The Spy nodded vigorously, as though he felt that if he spoke, he would reveal even more of his unknown secret than he already had. The bells for first blue rang, and my mother announced that she had a previous social engagement that she must prepare for, where she would casually let it drop that my fathers health was failing, so she would be returning home as soon as possible.  
  
As soon as my mother had ushered the both of us out of her rooms, Russav gave me that rather carnivorous grin again' he reminded me of some kind of wolf eyeing a new victim that would be shortly be reduced to a mass of so much goo on the floor. "You were rather taken with our little Countess, weren't you, cousin?" I wondered briefly what could have given myself away, but responded quickly. "Yes, and she is not nearly as good as your Queen of Sunshine and cheery disposition!" I was, of course, referring to Tamara. A look of shock and offence so severe it could only have been humorous crossed his face, and he stalked off, leaving me alone to ponder why exactly I was so concerned for the fate of Meliara.  
  
Hey, what do you think? I may have kind of lost my creative steam after such a long break, but first I was in Wyoming, then I had band camp all this week ("And one time, at band camp :P) and my mom somehow managed to talk me in to playing the Sousaphone!! That's that really really big one that wraps around your waist and shoulders two or three times. Mine weighs like a ton, and I have bruises all over my left shoulder from marching with it. I would take time now to thank all my beloved reviewers individually, but it is 11:28 PM, and X-Files is on at 11:30. I am really really sorry for the formatting error in the last chapter that made all the paragraphs really really long, but I did this Auto-Formatting thing that must have fudged on ff.net. I think I fixed it this time. You beloved readers seem to want me to continue this story, so I will until there is no longer a demand for it. I already have an idea for my next fic, (A few months after "Vidanric's Birthday Suprise," Mel and Danric decide to get a dog...or, rather, Mel decides FOR Danric to get a dog. It will be a lot funnier than this one, and has one scene involving King Vidanric walking in to petitioner's court with muddy paw-prints all down his shirt.) OOPPSS! Sorry the AN is so long, I just had a lot to say. I will try to get my next chapter up on Tuesday. Toodles!  
  
P.S.: Oh, and any help you can offer in adding chapters would be appreciated. This way screws up the story count. Now, REALLY Toodles!! :P 


	4. Thoughts, Musings, and Medicinal Help

YAY!! Largely due to the assistance of the dedicated readers I have come to love, I CAN UPDATE CHAPTERS!! WHEEE! And I thank everyone who reviewed any of my chapters under their previous posting. I will be deleting them as separate stories in a few days, just as soon as everyone has found out that my chapters are all under the same name now. On a more evil note, it seems that my name is now Black Rose25, after the evil web masters/mistresses changed the formatting. (Not that I don't like them, I'm just feeling particularly vengeful today.) There was something else I wanted to say...Uh...well...I'll think of it. Se ya!  
  
Last time, on my Fanfic:  
As soon as my mother had ushered the both of us out of her rooms, Russav gave me that rather carnivorous grin again; he reminded me of some kind of wolf eyeing a new victim that would be shortly be reduced to a mass of so much goo on the floor. "You were rather taken with our little Countess, weren't you, cousin?" I wondered briefly what could have given myself away, but responded quickly. "Yes, and she is not nearly as good as your Queen of Sunshine and cheery disposition!" I was, of course, referring to Tamara. A look of shock and offence so severe it could only have been humorous crossed his face, and he stalked off, leaving me alone to ponder why exactly I was so concerned for the fate of Meliara.  
  
Now, back to our show.  
  
As I made my way back to the courtier's wing, I forced myself to rethink every interaction I had ever made with her. The result was not pleasant. From my aforementioned somewhat-less-than-par first impression, to leading her into a room full of laughing "Court Decorations," to be mocked by Galdran, then standing by and watching while she was led to the dungeons and certain death. "Not if I can help it!" I thought grimly. *AN: I remembered what I forgot! I forgot the disclaimer in my past two chapters, counting this one! Not that I believe that any of you intelligent readers would really believe that I am Sherwood Smith, the Great and Powerful, masquerading as a 14 year old Sousaphone player with a holographic shrine to Vidanric in her basement. However, some snotty rude layer type person might find out that someone is writing fanfic without a disclaimer, OH, THE HORROR! so, anyway: Smith is God. The characters are hers. I'm just having fun with them.  
Now back to our regularly scheduled programming:  
  
"Not if I can help it!" I thought grimly. Indeed, it seemed that the most pleasant time we had ever had together was that conversation over the campfire that first night, when she had first realized my title. Although I doubted that she cared whether I was the King or if I was just some brainless lackey, she would still treat me just the same. Of all the people I had ever known, she had the least concern about a person's rank I had ever seen. Meliara saw everyone as a person, as a human being, with no reason besides their personality that they should be greater or lesser than her. Although, the way it was going now, she must see me as the lowliest form of life on the planet.  
  
I was startled out of my admittedly depressing thoughts by Lady Trishe and Lord Deric coming up from a narrow, unkempt staircase to my left that I immediately recognized as the passage down to the dungeons. It took me the briefest of moments to compose my court mask, and I asked them what they were down in the dungeons.  
  
"What, haven't you heard?" asked Trishe. Apparently, I hadn't, so she proceeded to explain that the jailer on the white shift were letting people see the Countess who had stared down Galdran, for a small-ish charge. He was even letting people purchase favors for her, such as blankets and food, for considerably more. Suddenly, I remembered her broken ankle. Renna would have my head if I let it get infected, and there was no way she would be getting far unless it was clean and dressed. Thanking Trishe and Deric, I walked down in to the dungeons to see what could be done about her comfort.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The conditions they were keeping Meliara in were atrocious. She was in the smallest cell in the palace, with nothing more than a small cot that must have been there for ages. The only other thing in the room was a window. I could not believe the nerve of Galdran, to put her in such crude surroundings, with a window that had bars wide enough to taunt her with their promise of freedom, but still to narrow for any but the most starved child to fit through. Unfortunately, nobody ever lasted long enough in Galdran's dungeon to fit through those bars.  
  
My eyes took all of it in in a mere second, and the rest of my time I spent gazing at the back of Meliara's head. She was laying facing the wall, a tactical error there, because that way she could not see who was at the door. "Not that she would be pleased to see me," I muttered to myself. I was jolted back to reality when I glanced at her ankle, left uncovered by the filthy horseblanket she was using to cover herself. It was clearly infected, and the bandage I had used was filthy and crusted over. If blankets and such other things could be smuggled in, could not something be brought in to help her? I knew that I could not, in good conscience, allow her simply to sit there and rot, so I went to the jailer to see if some medical attention could be arranged.  
  
AN: Well, you liked the sappy internal monologues so much, I thought I would give you more. I never really intended this chapter to be, but I thought it would be sweet if it was Vidanric who arranged that doctor to come in and give her a hand. Don't worry, next chapter, we get to see what Danric Dearest was thinking during his brief exchange of opinions with Mel before she escapes. That is one of my fav scenes in the book, and I will try to perform admirably. I will now thank my chapter 3 reviewers, in the order they are listed:  
  
TallemeraRane: Thanks loads, but I'm not that great a wrighter. Is this updated soon enough for you?  
  
Squirrel Maiden of Green: Love the Pen Name. Squirrels are fun. And I tried to update soon.  
  
Tigress-of-Shang: We just have a better band than you, and so we need less practice. What instrument do you play? It can't be as hard to march with as mine! :P lol  
  
FelSong: Thanks for telling me how to update. It was the combined efforts of all the beloved reviewers that helped me figure out where to update. Thanx!!  
  
Phaerie: Wow, I never knew Azmus had such a fan following. I thought that it would be rather hard to not include Azmus in this, but I didn't really know his character well enough to give him dialogue, so I just had him nod his head and wring his had. lol I tried! I love all you reviewers like chocolate, but I think I need longer reviews, even if they are only "I luv ur story!!" repeated 27 times. Longer reviews make me feel loved, besides making me wright faster. I promise, they really do! So click that little button below, and tell me what you think! Luv Ya! Black Rose(25) :P 


	5. The Pixy Stix induced Chapter

Plot Bunnie. Ok, I know I really shouldn't be doing this, but I am jumping ahead of myself. It was three-ish Wednesday night,...or Thursday morning, whatever you want to think, and I must have typed this. I cant remember writhing it, but I found it on my private locked folder. Annnyyy way, I must have just had one too many pixy stix. It should also be noted that it is another of my very Shakespeare-ie creations. It is just a short (very short) thought sequence of Danric Dearest about Mel, (and when he says Mel, it should be noted that Vidanric is really talking about me, :), while he is in petitioner's court, then a little follow-up in his room. I thought it was sweet, and it is a chapter in my story, except we wont get to it for a while. I really really wanted to know what you guys thought of it, so I went ahead and posted it. PLEEEEESSSSEEEE! Review!!! I need the help!!  
  
I let out a sigh full of loneliness, longing, and all of the other emotions I feel at this moment mixed together. A miserable concoction. I put my hand to my forehead, massaging my temple. My head aches with thoughts of Meliara. She fills my head, disturbs my senses, weakens my emotions. She is in my every waking thought, and every dream that fills my head as I sleep. My head and heart are going to burst for want of Mel.  
  
I don't want to be in court, listing to problems of those who come to me for help. I want to be with her, walking through the gardens; or racing through the rain with her; seeing her lean forward over her horse, urging it faster. Or talking with her. Or even in my own room in the royal wing, thinking about her, or reading her last letter to the Unknown. I felt my heart shudder when I remembered that it was to he, the Unknown, she was writing to every night, not me. I wish that I were anywhere but here court, if I could only see her.  
  
I love her.  
  
The problem with that is, I don't know if she returns the feeling. This love is much, much more than one simple sensation. It is a rush of thousands of emotions overtaking me at once, so that I feel as if I am walking on air, or flying. Wonderful, beautiful feelings about a wonderful, beautiful girl.  
  
I wish I knew what she felt.  
  
We aren't even friends, I thought bitterly. She refuses to even look at me, and she has so much that she could say. Our correspondence through letters is excellent proof. We tell each other everything through them, and Mel doesn't even know who she is talking to. If her letters to me ever stopped coming, I don't know what I would do. Still, letters will never stop the ache of not being near her, in her presence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later:  
  
I gaze into the fire, glowing red and then orange and yellow, the flames licking at the brick of the chimney. My chamber in the Royal Wing is small, but I prefer it that way. There is just enough room here for a four- poster bed, a writing desk, and an easy chair by the fireplace. I am sitting in the easy chair. I have Meliara's latest letter in my hand. I have been sitting here for over an hour, hunting through her flowing handwriting for the smallest clue, the tiniest hint that she has feelings for me. It would make my life so much easier if she did.  
  
I gave it up as a fruitless effort. I knew she hated me, and that I had no hope left in me, no matter what Russav said. She would always hate me. But at least I had the illusion. Until I decided to risk my heart, my reason for life, in telling her I loved her, I always had the Unknown. I could make-believe, or pretend. Pretend that I was the Unknown, someone she could talk to, could confide in, after a fashion. When I picked up my pen, I shed all of my hurt, my anguish, at every time she avoided me, every time I held a party and she "Respectfully Declined my Invitation."  
  
Once I had written my reply, I called my manservant to deliver it to her quarters. As I was drifting off into sleep, I remembered something. I walked across to my writhing desk, pulled open a drawer, and took out a block of wood concealing a secret compartment. Here was where I kept all her letters she had ever sent me, from the very first letter to the Unknown, to every last Refusal to my Invitations. The thing I wanted was sitting on top, where I could always see it. A ring, with golden laurel leaves echoed around it, and an Ekerith that was so dark it looked black. I picked it up, and put it on my littlest finger, wondering what had ran through her mind when she sent it to me.  
  
I fell asleep that night with my ring-hand cradled against my cheek.  
  
AN: What do you think?? I think it was sweet. OH, and I forgot the disclaimer!! Ok, Smith is God. The characters are hers. I'm just having fun with them. And the last line I stole from the book. I was trying to create some parallel, like, Danric and Mel were more alike than either of them knew, or still know. And the readers keep remembering that when Danric thinks of Mel, he really means me. Just remember. Now, click that little button on the bottom of the screen, and REVIW!! I'LL GIVE YOU GOLD!! See Ya!  
  
Oh, yeah, and I'm going to my grandparent's house for, like, a week, so while I'll be able to read all your reviews, I don't know my way around their computer very well, (PC's yech!) and I wont be able to update. Have fun!!  
  
Black Rose(25) 


End file.
